What Abstinence Can Do
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Hibari never liked being denied of what he wants. 8059 and 1827 sequel to What Money Can Buy


What Abstinence Can Do

Disclaimer: I tried going to a crossroad demon to wish to have KHR but… I couldn't find any crossroads near me. So no, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: contains BL (1827 and 8059), OOC-ness and colorful words courtesy of Gokudera

What Abstinence Can Do

"So then those girls started talking to me and asking me to help them make Gokudera-kun fall in love with Yamamoto. They were really scary and I didn't know how to reply to them. I mean, I can't just order Gokudera-kun to love Yamamoto and the-"

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Do you really have to talk about that _now_?" Hibari hissed. Tsuna cutely blinked his eyes.

"What do you mean, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Hibari sighed and got off Tsuna who had been lying on the couch with nothing but an open shirt. Tsuna sat up and tilted his head, "We aren't going to do it today, Hibari-san?"

Hibari sighed and glared at Tsuna, "With you talking about those pathetic herbivores? No, we are not, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted and began buttoning his shirt, "They're my friends, Hibari-san."

"And last I check, I was not sucking their necks nor was I kissing them. I was kissing you. I was sucking _your _neck, Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed once more, leaning on the couch, "And you just had to ruin the mood with your tales of how pathetic they are."

Tsuna got up and began looking around, "I can't help it, Hibari-san. I actually think Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto like each other and the- Hibari-san, where are my pants?"

"If that's true then why don't they just _fuck _each other? And they're under the couch." Hibari replied. Tsuna crouched down and tried to reach his pants.

"I don't know! And please, don't use that word, Hibari-san. It sounds… so vulgar." Tsuna said, grimacing as he could not reach it, "Hibari-san, please get my pants."

"Why? I happen to like seeing you in your fours with nothing but that shirt."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whined. Hibari sighed and reached under the couch and threw the pants to Tsuna.

"You're their self-proclaimed leader. Why don't you just order Gokudera Hayato to say the truth?" Hibari suggested, frowning as Tsuna put on his pants.

"Because I want the two of them to do it by themselves…" Tsuna reasoned, "Without any outsider's _help_."

"Then why are you so annoyed?" Hibari asked, picking the tie that lie haphazardly by his feet. Tsuna frowned.

"Because they aren't doing anything!" Tsuna whined. Hibari gestured Tsuna to come to him. Tsuna walked towards Hibari and sat on his lap, letting Hibari put on Tsuna's tie on his collar.

"I did not pay 1 million to hear how pathetic those herbivores are." Hibari hissed. Tsuna frowned as well.

"One million which you took back with interest from the rest of the school festival… and the town too." Tsuna countered. Hibari looked at Tsuna and touched Tsuna's cheek.

"That was the deal. By letting them do whatever they want during the school festival, my committee gets 80 percent of their total profit." Hibari reminded Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and got off of Hibari.

"Well, since we're not going to do it today, I'm going home. Reborn keeps punishing me for coming home late." Tsuna said, walking towards the door. Tsuna frowned as he grabbed the door knob and looked back at Hibari, "Which is all Hibari-san's fault."

Hibari scoffed and walked towards Tsuna, "Last week, you were the one who wanted another round, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed at the accusation, "That's because Hibari-san placed that weird ring around my- Gah! I don't want to have this conversation _again_! I'll see you tomorrow, Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded as Tsuna kissed him briefly on the cheek before opening the door. Hibari stared as Tsuna walked away before closing the door and growling at the floor. It had not been the first time Tsuna had talked about those pathetic herbivores. It was not the first time Tsuna had ruined their mood talking about those pathetic herbivores. Hibari began to glare at the floor as if he wishes to kill it.

It has gone long enough…

A week of not being able to actually do it was enough.

Hibari hated it when he didn't get what he wants.

Especially when it concerns what he wanted from Sawada Tsunayoshi…

indulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgencyindulgency

"What do you want, bastard?" Gokudera glared at Hibari. He was surprised when Hibari had specifically called him out and ordered him not to tell anyone, especially the Tenth.

"You and I never liked one another, have we, Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari said, crossing his arms. Gokudera frowned.

"Of course not! The Tenth deserves someone much better than a sadistic bastard like you." Gokudera growled. Hibari smirked.

"Oh? Then that makes this all the more easy." Hibari said, taking his tonfas out. Gokudera growled and backed away.

"You wanna play, huh? FINE BY ME!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamites, "I'll fucking blow you up!"

"You are welcome to try, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari said, charging Gokudera.

"Fuck off!" Gokudera yelled, lighting his dynamites and throwing them at Hibari. Hibari backed away and, with one swipe of his tonfa, defused the dynamites. Gokudera didn't have enough time to react as Hibari charged him once more, hitting Gokudera on the chest. Gokudera coughed as he was sent flying towards the door. The door was left opened and Gokudera stumbled on the stairs, groaning as he tried to pick himself up. Hibari calmly walked towards him.

"Fuck!" Gokudera cursed once more, lighting more dynamites and throwing them at Hibari. Hibari swiped their fuses once more with deadly accuracy, glaring at Gokudera.

"If that is the best you can do, Gokudera Hayato, then why do you not simply give up?"

"Like hell I would do that." Gokudera cursed, lighting another stick of dynamite. Hibari sighed as he approached the silver-haired Italian.

"I've told you before-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you bastard. This isn't for you." With that said, Gokudera dropped the dynamite on the floor before running towards the hall. Hibari was about to follow but the dynamite exploded in time, stopping Hibari on his tracks. Hibari grimaced as the dynamite left a black charcoaled mark on the floor.

"I will bite him to death." Hibari hissed before going after the Italian transfer student.

"Fuck! That bastard's a fucking monster!!" Gokudera yelled as he ran away from Hibari. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him. Gokudera growled as he looked back and found Hibari already on his trail.

"God fucking-" Gokudera took more dynamites out and was about to face Hibari when…

"Oh, Gokudera! I was looking for y-" Gokudera's eyes widened as Yamamoto suddenly came between them holding a bamboo sword, coming from the room between them. Their classroom…

Hibari smirked as Gokudera momentarily lowered his guard and wasted no time charging him. Gokudera growled as he was suddenly hit once more. Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Gokudera!"

Gokudera hit the wall next to him, coughing. From inside the room, Tsuna looked outside and his eyes widened, "Gokudera-kun?! H-Hibari-san?!"

"W-w-what are you doing, Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelled. He was about to run towards Hibari and Gokudera when Yamamoto held his arm. Tsuna looked back and he couldn't help but gape as Yamamoto looked serious… serious enough to look like he wishes to kill Hibari.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna stuttered. Yamamoto glared at Hibari.

"Hibari, did Gokudera do anything?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari looked at Yamamoto and smirked.

"He was annoying." With a shrug, Hibari continued, "Like you."

Tsuna gasped as he was thrown back to the room gently by Yamamoto. Yamamoto took a deep breathe and readied his Shigure Kintoki, now taking on its sword form, "You may be Tsuna's boyfriend but you've crossed the line, Hibari."

Hibari continued to smirk, "I prefer the term 'lover', Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Stay out of this, Yamamoto." Gokudera hissed, finally standing once more.

"Stop it! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing Yamamoto's arm.

"Let go, Tsuna." Yamamoto ordered. Tsuna flinched at Yamamoto's cold tone and unconsciously loosen his hold on Yamamoto's arm. That was enough for Yamamoto. Tsuna gasped once more as Yamamoto charged Hibari, falling to the ground as he had lost his balance while holding unto Yamamoto. Hibari raised his tonfa, ready to counter Yamamoto when-

"I said STAY THE FUCK OUT, YAMAMOTO!!" Gokudera yelled, throwing himself at Yamamoto. Yamamoto's eyes widened as Gokudera took Hibari's blow intended for him. Yamamoto was thrown to the floor away from them by the force of Gokudera's body. Gokudera smirked at Hibari, "Watch your steps."

Hibari looked down and growled as he realized that during the commotion, Gokudera had thrown dynamites on the ground, their fuses almost running-

"AHHH!!" Tsuna yelled as the dynamites exploded, the two boys on ground zero. Yamamoto coughed and shouted…

"GOKUDERA!!"

The hall was covered in black smoke. Students and faculty members alike looked from their classrooms at the sight before them. The smoke dispersed soon enough and they couldn't help but gasp as Hibari emerged victorious, holding the battered form of Gokudera by the collar. Tsuna couldn't help but gasp as he saw the charcoaled shirts of both boys. Hibari calmly walked towards the window, dragging with him Gokudera's unconscious body. Their eyes went wide as Hibari pushed Gokudera's body out of the window; the only thing keeping it from plunging down was Hibari's hold on his collar.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna took a step forward, fearing for the safety of his Storm Guardian. Hibari looked at him before setting his eyes on Yamamoto. With a feral smirk, Hibari unclasped his hand. Tsuna's eyes widened as Gokudera began to fall down in a frightening speed. There was no way Gokudera would be able to survive that fall, three floors is too much for an unconscious person.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna yelled, running towards the window. A flash of black went passed him and Tsuna's eyes widened once more as he saw Yamamoto jumped off the same window, passing Hibari. Tsuna gasped as he was pulled by Hibari to a halt, staring intently outside. Tsuna sighed in relief as he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera by the bushes, full of scratches but otherwise alive. Yamamoto was holding Gokudera in his arms. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera as he opened his eyes.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto!" Gokudera yelled, trying to get away from the black haired boy. Gokudera hissed as his body shook in pain at the sudden movement.

"Don't move!" Yamamoto ordered, holding Gokudera down. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Y-You stupid baseball freak! I told you didn't need your HELP!!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto furrowed and his grip on Gokudera's shoulders tightened.

"If I hadn't jump off the window, you'll be dead, Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled back. Gokudera was surprised. It had been the first time the baseball freak ever yelled at him. Gokudera looked at the side.

"N-nobody told you to save me…" Gokudera whispered. Yamamoto's eyes softened and Gokudera couldn't escape the blush that decorated his face as Yamamoto placed his forehead on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto??" Gokudera stuttered. The hands that had been holding his shoulders wrapped themselves around him, making him blush harder than he already is.

"I was so worried… Damn it." Yamamoto said, tightening his embrace on the Italian transfer student, "When I saw Hibari let you go… I was so scared."

Gokudera frowned, "Why should you worr-"

"Because I can't live without you, Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled, stopping Gokudera dead on his tracks. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera seriously, "I… can't imagine a world without you, Gokudera."

Gokudera knew his cheeks were flaring. Gokudera stared at Yamamoto's chocolate-colored eyes and said, "Are you… crazy?"

Yamamoto blinked at Gokudera's accusation and Gokudera continued, "Did you hit your head during the fall? Because it sounds like…"

Gokudera looked away and the blush on his cheeks had already covered his entire face, "… you're… in love… with me…"

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera for a moment before grinning, "I guess you're right. I am crazy."

Gokudera looked back at Yamamoto and Yamamoto kissed him on the lips. Gokudera's eyes widened at the sudden warm lips on his before they close without his consent. The baseball freak tasted like the Yakisoba bread he had for lunch and Gokudera let Yamamoto's hands guide him to lay on the bushes. For what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto's lips backed away from Gokudera's panting ones, earning a disappointed moan from the silver-haired boy. Yamamoto grinned once more and whispered,

"Because… I am in love with you."

Gokudera blushed at the declaration and looked away, "I-I…"

Yamamoto couldn't contain his amusement as Gokudera pulled him by the collar and smacked their lips together once more. Gokudera moaned and opened his lips, giving permission to Yamamoto's tongue. Their tongues danced, both vying for dominance. But as Yamamoto pulled back once more to let both of them breathe, Gokudera continued, "I'll fucking kill you if you didn't."

Yamamoto chuckled softly, knowing that that was, in his own way, Gokudera's confession. Yamamoto nodded and kissed Gokudera once more.

He has a lifetime to make Gokudera admit it out loud anyway…

On the windows of the entire school, the girls began to cheer and squeal. Some boys had to go to the bathroom while others joined the girls in cheering. At least this way, two of the hottest guys in school would no longer be a threat. More girls for them!

Tsuna didn't have time to cheer as well as Hibari had begun to drag him off back to the reception room. Tsuna blushed as he noticed the lust in Hibari's eyes and knew that now that he can't talk about his friends' _stale _relationship…

There was no escaping the mood…

Hibari always get what he wants…

abstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinenceabstinence

Author's End Rants: It was actually meant to be only 8059 but I wanted it to be a sequel of What Money Can Buy. –pouts- And there was no way that it would be a sequel if I didn't add a bit of 1827… plus it was just too hard to resist writing about Hibari as a matchmaker… -cough- A violent one that is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sequel of What Money Can Buy. –grins-


End file.
